Rostislav Yuryevich of Pereyaslavl (c1108-1151)
}} Rostislav Yurievich (c1108-1151) was Prince of Novgorod (1138-1140, 1141-1142), and Princes of Pereyaslavl (1149-1151), the eldest son of Prince Yuri Dolgoruky from his marriage to Anna of Cumania the daughter of Polovtsian Ayub Khan Biography The first reign in Novgorod Rostislav Yurevich is first mentioned in annals on 10 Mauy 1138 when he started his reign in Novgorod. ПСРЛ. Т.4. Часть 1. Новгородская четвёртая летопись. Вып. 1. — Петроград, 1915. С.149. In the same year, the Grand Prince of Kiev Yaropolk Vladimirovich died in Kiev, and Vsevolod defeated the brother of Yaropolk Vyacheslav and Prince of Chernigov Vsevolod Olgovich in the struggle for the throne of Kiev. Initially, the Novgorodians adhered to neutrality, but later they supported the Grand Prince Vsevolod Olgovich. And when the people of Novgorod refused to help Yuri Dolgoruky in the campaign against Vsevolod, September 1 1139 the year А. Ю. Карпов. Юрий Долгорукий. — М., 2007. С.86-87. Rostislav had to flee from Novgorod to his father in Suzdal ПСРЛ. Т.6. Вып.1. Софийская первая летопись старшего извода. — М., 2000. С.225. The second reign in Novgorod In 1141, because of their prince's absence for nine months, the Novgorodians sent an embassy to Yuri Dolgoruky, urging him to take over the reign. Yuri himself refused to go and sent Rostislav again to Novgorod. The meeting took place on November 26 ПСРЛ. Т.2. Ипатьевская летопись. — СПб, 1908. In 1142 the Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod Olgovich sent his brother-in-law Svyatopolk Mstislavich to Novgorod to reign on condition that the latter recognize his authority as Grand Prince. According to the Kiev chronicler, Vsevolod's decision was influenced by his wife, Maria Mstislavna, Svyatopolk's sister. In January, the people of Novgorod heard a rumor about Svyatopolk's appointment as Prince of Novgorod, after which they confined Rostislav Yurievich in the episcopal house until Svyatopolk's arrival April 19, 1142 А. Ю. Карпов. Юрий Долгорукий. — М., 2007. С.86-87 Then Rostislav was sent to his father in Suzdal.ПСРЛ. Т.6. Вып.1. Софийская первая летопись старшего извода. — М., 2000. С.225 Participation in the campaigns of Yuri Dolgoruky. Quarrel with father See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) In 1146, on the orders of the Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavich, the Prince of Murom Rostislav Yaroslavich devastated Yuri Dolgoruky's lands. In 1147, Yuri sent Rostislav Yuryevich and his brother Andrei to Ryazan. Rostislav Yaroslavichh did not dare to respond and fled to the Polovtsians. In 1148 Yuri sent Rostislav Yurievich again to help Svyatoslav Olgovich. But Rostislav did not comply with his father's order and refused to fight on the side of the Chernigovite. This rebellion was prompted by Yuri's refusal to split the Principality of Suzdal between his sons. Consequently Rostislav went to Kiev, and recognized Izyaslav Mstislavich as "oldest" of the Kievan Rus' lands, and in exchange received 6 towns in Volhynia: Buzhsk, Mezhibozhye, Kotelnitsa, Gorodets-Ostersky (from this city the Grand Prince expelled Rostislav's brother Gleb) and two more whose names are unknown. Return of Rostislav to Suzdal. On 14 September 1148 a council of princes was held in Gorodets-Ostersky, in which it was decided to organize a campaign against Yuri Dolgoruky during the winter of 1149, in order to punish him for the oppression of the Novgorodians.11 Rostislav Yurievich also participated in the coucil, but the Grand Prince did not take him on the campaign. At Izyaslav's return from this campaign in 1149, the boyars informed him that, allegedly, Rostislav Yurievich was opposing the Grand Prince of Kiev and the Berendeys and wanted to seize the family and the property of the latter. Izyaslav Mstislavich believed the denunciation, despite Rostislav's denial of his guilt and the latter's demand for confrontation with the accuser, sent him to his father and confiscating his estate. During Rostislav Yurievich's meeting with his father in Suzdal, he asked for forgivness for his previous sins and informed him that all people in the Grand Principality of Kiev and Chorni Klobuky were unhappy with Izyaslav and they want to have Yuri Dolgoruky as their prince. The latter, terribly outraged by the disgraceful expulsion of his son, taking it as a personal insult, А. Ю. Карпов. Юрий Долгорукий. — М., 2007. С.175.), undertook a campaign against Izyaslav, defeated him in near Pereyaslav-Khmelnytsky and expelled him from Kiev. Yuri appointed Rostislav prince of Pereyaslavl, where he reigned until his death. After that, Rostislav participated with his brother Andrei in 1150 in his father's new campaign against Izyaslav Mstislavich , and strongly opposed the conclusion of peace with the latter. The world, however, was concluded at the insistence of Andrei Bogolyubsky, and Izyaslav Mstislavich refused the throne of Kiev in favor of his uncle Vyacheslav Vladimirovich. When soon Izyaslav violated the peace again and captured Kiev, his son Mstislav wanted to take the Principality of Pereyaslavl from Rostislav Yurievich. However, Rostislav, who has asked for help from his brother Andrei and the nomadic Torkil, defeated Mstislav's allies, which made him abandon the idea of taking Pereyaslavl. Rostislav Yurevich died on April 6 1151 the year А. Ю. Карпов. Юрий Долгорукий. — М., 2007. С.233., in the Holy Week in the early morning in the Good Friday and was buried with his brothers Andrei, Gleb and Mstislav in the Church Michael in Pereyaslavl, next his uncles Svyatoslav Vladimirovich and Andrei Vladimirovich. Children * Yevfrosiniya Rostislavovna (c1130-1179), was married to Gleb Rostislavich of Ryazan (c1127-1177) Prince of Ryazan * Mstislav Rostislavich of Rostov (c1133-1178)- Prince of Novgorod (1160, 1175-1176, 1177-1178 ) and Prince of Rostov (1175-1176) * Yaropolk Rostislavich (c1145-c1197) - Grand Prince of Vladimir (1174-1175) Notes Category:Yurievichi family Category:Rurik dynasty Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Orthodox monarchs